shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Fight over the Traveler's Tea/Ending
This is how Fight over the Traveler's Tea and Ending goes in The Cold Goodbye. Jay: Our masters are going to be pretty upset if they wake up and find us gone. Lloyd: But they are upset. elevator door opens Lloyd: They're not thinking rationally. Cole: Yeah. They'll understand. sees something Cozy Glow: Would they? sees something too Tirek: recoils Gah! Ninja are all shocked to see the alicorns down in the base holding the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu, attached to staffs Kai: Masters! is flowing through alicorns' bodies. The Ninja walk toward them Lloyd: How'd you get down here? Y-You were just upstairs. Princess Celestia: Give us the Traveler's Tea, Lloyd. Lloyd: I can't do that. It's for your own good, masters. Princess Luna: That is for us to judge. Give us the Traveler's Tea. Lloyd: We stand a better chance at finding Zane and you know it. There are more of us, and we're younger, and stronger and— Twilight Sparkle: GIVE US THE TEA! send out a shock wave of magic. They charge up fires Lloyd: You're holding the Forbidden Scrolls, masters. Why don't you put them down? Princess Cadance: You disobey us?! Tirek: It's for your own good! alicorns run at the Ninja and hit the ground with the staffs, causing Cole and Kai to fall back. Twilight tries hitting Lloyd, but the latter blocks the staff with his sword. Cadance knocks Lloyd's sword out of his hand. She tries to hit Lloyd again but misses. Lloyd throws the tea at Kai and he catches it. Celestia tries hitting him as well but misses. Luna knocks it out of his hand, and Kai kicks up into the air. Everyone runs after it. Luna spins towards the tea, but Nya jumps in front of her, catching it Princess Luna: Give it to me, Nya. Nya: No, Master Luna! away as Luna comes at her again Princess Luna: The tea is not the answer! Queen Chrysalis: It is now! chucks the tea across. Jay slides in, catching it Lloyd: Masters, please! leaps at Jay, slamming her staff. Jay dodges Twilight's strikes Jay: Yeah, come on. Let's not fight about this. the tea at Cole Cole: Yeah... try to understand. swings his hammer at the tea toward Lloyd. He catches it, but shouts in surprise as Celestia charges at him Lloyd: Gah! knocks him to the ground Lloyd: Ahh! Nya: Lloyd! Lloyd: It's the scrolls, Master Celestia! Don't you see what it— Princess Celestia: We will not risk anyone else's life! Now do as I command, and give us the Traveler's Tea! Lloyd: Masters, I'm really sorry about this, but you're not giving us any choice. produces a shuriken behind his back. Jay stands by with a rope. Lloyd throws his shuriken, knocking the staffs out of the alicorns' magic grips Lloyd: Get them! tosses the rope over the alicorns' head to Cole, and together, they wrap the rope around the alicorns Princess Celestia: grunting Unh. Oh. The tea. The tea will not r— gags the alicorns. They stumble backwards and sit down, angrily Jay: Oh boy! Kai: Did we just tie up our own masters? Cole: At least we know we're back in shape. Last time was just embarrassing. Lloyd: We didn't have a choice. I'm sorry, Masters, but you're not thinking very clearly. Just like you were before Zane disappeared, and that's just making it worse. up one of the staffs and tosses it to Tirek Tirek, I need you to do the honors. Everyone else, on the Bounty. Tirek: Please hurry. I do not wish to hold this any longer than necessary. It feels... strange. runs off to the Bounty except Lloyd Lloyd: I'm really sorry about this, Masters. I hope one day you can forgive me. Twilight Sparkle: muffled Don't do this. Don't do this! Don't do this. Lloyd: We'll be back with Zane. I promise. off to join the others runs into the Bounty and buckles up with the other Ninja unties the alicorns Tirek: I know you are angry. alicorns take off their gags and stand up Tirek: But logically, Lloyd was correct. Their chances together outweigh your chances alone. They will return to us. They have the Traveler's Tea. Princess Celestia: That was what we were trying to warn you about. Traveler's Tea grown in Ninjago won't work in the Never-Realm. Princess Luna: We lied so that we could go alone. Now they are lost there, just like Zane. cries alicorns walk back to the Monastery Twilight Sparkle: It's called the Never-Realm because they may never return. comforts them [